Taking After Her
by Changeforgood
Summary: After Hiccup runs away with Toothless, becasue he didn't want to kill a dragon, he bumps into a vigilantie. Then realizing it's his mother, he sees how much he has taken after her. Will they return to Berk or live peacefully among dragons. 'What if Hiccup left' 'What if Hiccup grew up in the ice cave' Pre-HTTYD 2
1. Taking After Yourself

**I should totally be getting to my other stories but Had an idea. So what if hiccup left and found Valka. So this is HTTYD universe, pre-romantic flight. So yeah.**

**o0o0o0ooO**

" ... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Hiccup opens his basket and looks behind him to see Toothless, confused

"Yeah, so uh we are going anywhere, except here. Got it" HIccup said as he picked up the basket.

Toothless nodded while Hiccup mounted him. "Okay, let's go" he says as Toothless takes off. THey had gone way up in the sky and Hiccup could see the village.

"Good ridance" he said as they took off.

Thye had been flying for what felt like forever. They seen serval island, but to Hiccup's like they weren't far enough. "Okay, bud next island we are landing. It seems to be getting dark" he says

Toothless nods as they fly through the clouds. Hiccup senses someone behind them, but no one was there, so he kept looking forward. Little did they know someone was behind them. A masked lady, with a dragon of her own, was following the boy and dragon. The lady thought he was of bad intentions so she went and through the clouds to show herself. The boy she saw was small in a word, she then went back into the clouds. "Toothless" he said

Toothless looked around and then saw her. She rose form the clouds on a stromcutter and made the dragon stop. "Hold on, hold on" he said

Toothless sensed someone. He turned around to see another dragon get his rider, making him go to the icy ocean. The boy was now floating in the air in the claws of a dragon. He did not know where they were going but said "HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!"

He tried to get out of the claw of the dragon but he couldn't. He was then thrown to the ground. "Ahh" he said as he fell.

He quickly stood up to see dragon surrounding him. "Uh" he said as he went as back as possible from them.

The dragons were approaching fast, until he heard a noise. More of a shake of different objects, the dragons parted. He could not see what was at the end of the trail but said "Uh, who are you. Where is Toothless? Where did you take him?"

Then he heard another shake and a group of dragons brought in another black figure. "TOOTHLESS" he said as the dragon ran to him and checked if he was okay "I'm fine, I'm fine"

He got into the moment with Toothless until he heard another shake. This time dragons lighted up the room. The lady walked toward them and turned her hadn't in front of Toothless, making him fall. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked

The lady's hand then went to Hiccup's face. "uhh" he said as he started to back away

"Hiccup" he heard the woman say

"Should I know you?" he asked

"No" she said as she removed her mask "But a mother never forgets"

**SO yeah, that's pretty much it for the first chapter. Valka meeting younger Hiccup. So yeah. Uh. GOD BLESS YOU.**


	2. Taking After Decisions

**So yeah I'll try to make longer chapters. Hehe. So I'm writing this on my phone and some words maybe bigger than others. Thx for all the reviews.**

**O0o0p0p0o0o**

Hiccup gasped, was she actually his mother. Before he said anything he saw her raise her hand and lift Toothless up, while saying "Come with me"

She runs down a tunnel, Hiccup and Toothless following behind. As Hiccup followed her through the dark tunnel, Toothless lites up his mouth. Allowing them both to see, Hiccup then said "Uh, Hold-hold on! Wait just a minute!"

"This way, come" she said as she went from rock to rock

"Come back here! You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean what the-? Do you-do you grasp how insane it sounds?!"

"Come quickly"

"I have questions!" he grunted as he tried to get over a rock, but Toothless helped him "Where have you been all this time?! What have you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you've been eaten by-."

HIccup stopped as he looked out and said "Dragons"

What he saw was a large opening with a rock tower in the middle, fire lighting it at the top. It was prey dark other than fire spots here and there. He walked foward through the path "Wow"

A dragon passed above them making Hiccup stand back, but later kept walking. Toothless trailed behind also astonished by the baby gronkles playing around and some dragons nuzzling them to sleep. He walked foward some more, while looking around then he heard a "Uhmmuhmm"

He turned around, along with Toothless to his mother on her own dragon. A large orange dragon who they had seen when brought there, grabbed onto the wall. He turned his head at them, along with Valka gripping on to him. "THis is where you've been for 15 years" he asked her

Valka nodded. "You've been resucing them"

Valka nodded once more, and Hiccup looked around. "Is that all" she said

**"**No, it's just a bit much to get my head around. I mean it's not everyday you find out your mother is some kind of crazy feral vigilantly dragon lady"

Valka chuckled and got off of Cloudjumper, helping her land on the ground. "Well, at least I'm not boring" she remarked "Right"

"Well, there is that" he responded as a dragon nudged his arm "Small little thing"

"You like it" she asked

"I don't have the words" he says

Valka and Hiccup then turn to Toothless who is being observed by other dragons. Once the other's leave him alone Valka says "Can I"

Hiccup nods and Valka walks to him "He's beautiful" she says as she goes through Toothless' head.

Valka chuckles as Toothless smudges his face against hers "Hey may well be the last of his kind" she says as Toothless surrounds her.

She then sees under his head to see tiny small bumps barley even noticeable. "And look he's your age, no wonder you get along so well" she says

"Wow"

"Yeah, a yeah, a yeah" she says as Toothless does the same thing

SHe then gasps as she sees Toothless hide his teeth. "Retractable teeth. Where did you" she says as she puts her hand on Toothless' tongue

Hiccup runs his hand through his hair and says "I found him the woods, shot down and wounded"

She turns to him worried and goes to another dragon. "She was shot down by one of Drago's men and broke her foot" shr says signaling to a nadder

"He was made blind by one of Drago's arrow" she says patting a Thunderdrum

"And she has a skin sickness, which doesn't allow her to change colors" she says as she hugs the changewing

She then goes down to Toothless and gets his prosthetic, "Did Drago do this too"

Confused Hiccup responded "Uh, who's Drago"

Valka looked at him "So you don't know who Drago is"

"No"

"He is the man who I have rescued these dragons from. He believes to get dragons and train them in bad ways for war and destruction. With enough dragons he hopes to control the war."

This astonished Hiccup,he knew people were at war with dragons. But not dragons and people together to fight dragons and people. He didn't fully understand the concept, why couldn't everyone get along. Why did everyone have to have war or killing. Why? "Oh" he says

"So you had no idea"

"Nope"

"So since you no idea who Drago was, how did he get his fin torn off"

Hiccup backed away from his mother and started to play with Toothless "Well" he says "I was the one who shot him down"

Valka looked confused at his son, how could he have brought him down but stayed friends. "But it's okay, he's forgiven me. We are friends now, my first one in years" he says as Toothless puts his head between his legs and makes him sit down.

Valka reheard what his son said 'first friend in years, was something wrong. So she asked "What did your father think of your nightfury friend"

Hiccup then turned to her, and gulped. "Well, I ran away from Berk. Before he could find about Toothless,since I had to kill a dragon for my finale"

"So no one has changed then"

"What do you mean"

"Well, when I was taken away by Cloudjumper I believed dragon and Viking could live in peace. It was a very uncommon belief. Berk was a land of killed or be killed. But I see that people can't change, well except you" she says

"True"

"So Hiccup since when have you known Toothless"

"About a month"

"Oh" she says as she signals them to walk down a path "This way, I have someone for you to meet"

"While most dragons have queens in there nests, this is the king. The great Bewilderbeast" she says as a huge white dragon appears in front of them.

Toothless looks a him with his head slightly lowered, while the Bewilderbeast spits ice at Hiccup. "Woah" he says

Valka chuckled and said "I think he likes you"

Hiccup laughs with her. "So" she says as she walks back to the platform they were on "What are you planning to do"

"I don't know. I mean I can't go back they'll kill Toothless"

"Then stay, I am your mother aren't I"

"Your letting me stay"

"Of course, I mean that's the reason why I didn't go back. And I can teach all I've learned in these past fifteen years" she says as she goes to Toothless and touches under his ears.

Spikes pop out of his spine and Toothless gets all excited. "Did you know about this bud" Hiccup says as Toothless jumps to him.

"So" she says

"I'll stay, it's the best. For both of us"

**So sorry for such a long wait had school and what not. So yeah um thx for the reviews these are different points of view. Okay. Bye. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Teach the older men to be temperate, worthy of respect, self-controlled, and sound in faith, in love and in endurance.**

**Titus 2:2 NIV**


	3. Taking After Sleep

**HEY,peps. So I have seen people thinking of this idea but no one has made it, up to my knowledge. As for he twenty, fifteen years. Yeah I'm seeing clips while doing this, so that might happen. Well still writing this on my phone. And more updates yaya.**

"Come on, it's getting late son" she said as she signaled into the cave at their left.

"Oh, okay. Come on Bud" he nodded signaling Toothless to follow them.

They walk through some tunnels and get to a clearing. "You can stay here with Toothless. If you need anything just walk back, up." She said

"Aren't you going to sleep" he asked before she left

"No, not really. Drago might be around. But I'm okay. Goodnight" she says as she hugs him. Hiccup stops for minute but goes into a hug. A real hug. Not one of those pickups Stoick gives him to scowl him but a motherly hug. "I'm sorry"

"About" Hiccup asks being confused of her whisper

"About leaving you"

Hiccup took in her words, she was truly sorry. Not that he had any grudges against her, but it was nice to hear she didn't leave him because she wanted. It was because she had to. "It's okay, I'm here now. I'm with you" he responds

"True" she says releasing the hug "Well off to protect, Goodnight Hiccup"

"Goodnight, _mom_"

Mom. A word so commonly used by everyone. Except Hiccup. All his life he thought he would never be able to say the word, _mom_. But here he his running away from his past and living a new future with his mother. And he liked it. "Bud, seems like it's time to go to sleep" he says resting on Toothless side.

Slowly his eyes close and so does Toothless'.

**In Berk**

"Where is he" asked Stoick angrily at the village in the Great Hall

"We've looked everywhere"

"He isn't in the woods"

"He hasn't been seen since midday"

In the corner of the room were the five teens. Just looking at Stoick angry ruling strategy.

"Why are we even looking for useless, he wasn't of any use. It's not like we need him, I'll be the new chief. " Snotlout says "And you my wife" he flirts with Astrid, in which she hits him in the head

"This is important Snotlout, Hiccup's missing and if we don't fond him the village is doomed without an heir and you won't work" she says

"Could Hiccup been taken by a dragon" Fishlegs says as Stoick walked by them

"Don't even say that" Stoicks answers at Fishlegs

"Yes sir" Fishlegs gulps

"Everyone's dismissed unless stated to look for Hiccup" Stoick announces to the people. Like a cattle they all exit, including the teens.

The Hall is left empty only with Gobber and Stoick. "Stoick, he's out there. I don't think he could've gone anywhere." Gobber consoles his friend

"But what if he did, you've seen how much he has changed. What if he left. Or what if he was taken by a dragon. Gobber I can't risk losing someone _else._"

Gobber sees his friend sitting down putting his head on the table. "Oh, Stoick. What happened to Valka isn't going to happen to him, we are going to find him and when we do we'll keep on eye on him so he doesn't go again. Okay"

"But what if he did run away. Was I bad father. All I'm trying to do is protect him, but he wants to outside. And know that he finally managed to do something right he runs away"

"There's your problem Stoick, all of Hiccup's action you think are useless are actually ways he tries for you to be proud. All he's doing is trying to be like us. You just have to ask him to forgive you"

"Fine" he says "I should be heading out to the forest to lead the search team. Goodnight Gobber"

Stoick stands up and walks put leaving Gobber walking behind him. Gobber surly knew Hiccup wouldn't get an apology of Stoick found him.

**The Next Day (Sanctuary)**

Hiccup opened his eyes to see black. Was he still asleep. Why was his back rising slowly. "Hello" he said.

Slowly he sees something being lifted to see light and he rolls out. He sees that he was being wrapped up by Toothless on the clearing floor. "Dragons" he says "Toothless come on bud, want to go flying"

He nudges his friend but much to his amusement Toothless decides to sleep. "Great, I'll go find my mom then" he says as he walks up the path.

As he walked the sun was rising over the sanctuary. Dragons were walking and the air was cool. It looked peaceful, something he always dreamed of _peace._ Though this term was used a lot by his father with other tribes, he has now seen his meaning of peace is dragons and Viking. He wanted to live in world where dragons and Viking could coexist. Where there was no war. No death. No blood. No _kidnappings_. Right know he saw it was possible, for his mother and him, but what about the world. His thoughts were wiped out when he heard "No, no, no."

Was that his mother. He heard some scrapping sounds and walked to them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother and two piles of fish, one pile was raw while the other was burnt. "Hiccup" his mother said when he saw him "Good morning"

"Good morning" he says as he walks to her "So uh what did the fish do to you"

Valka chuckles, "No it's just I was trying to make breakfast, but I just can't seem to..."

"Oh" he says signaling her to scoot over "Well, you could always just..."

Hiccup quickly cooked the fish and cut them into pieces putting them on a rock plate beside him. "There" he says handing it to his mother.

His mother astonished to what he had just done. "Hiccup she did you learn how to cook" she asked

"Well, it was either learn or die of hunger." He says as he does one for himself, slightly chuckling.

AS he puts his on his plate, Toothless walks into the room. He nudges Hiccups leg "Well, good morning " he says as he hands him a bucket of fish.

Toothless begins to eat, while Hiccup goes to sit next to his mother. She was sitting on the floor in the corner with two cups and a water jug at her side. "Here" she said handing him the cup with water.

"Thanks" he responds as he sits down "So how was the watch last night"

"Well, at least no attacks but I'm going to be gone for a while. I saw one of Drago's boats east of here"

"Can I come with you" Hiccup asks

Valka turns to his son "Are you sure you want to come. I mean..." She said signaling to him "I don't want you to get hurt"

Hiccup puffs a little "No, I think I will go with you A. Because in the future I am going to have to help you with this and B. I am tired of being told I can't do things because of my size. I am an fifteen year old boy. I trained a nightfury. I think I can go with you on a sneak attack."

Valka looks at the small speech Hiccup gave him. He really was a determined boy. So she gave in "Okay then, you can come. But after we eat, we need to get you some cover up. Your going to need some armor and weapon." She says "Right after we finish this fish because it's really good"

She bites again to it. It really was delicious. As for Hiccup, he was happy with his mom. She at least saw that he could do it. That he wasn't a little person. She saw what others couldn't. She saw the real Hiccup.

**Okay so that's all. Tomorrow weaponry time. So yeah, thanks so much for the reviews really appreciate it. GOD BLESS YOU**

**[ Psalm 121 ] [ A song of ascents. ] I lift up my eyes to the mountains— where does my help come from? My help comes from the Lord, the Maker of heaven and earth.**

**Psalm 121:1-2 NIV**


	4. Taking After Weapons

**Hey, so I might be posting this at night but I was writing this before school started. My dad dropped me off 45 minutes before school started and I'm alone. So while my friends get here I decided to write., even though I should be doing my English book review. So yeah and thanks for the reviews. **

They both finished their fish, in which Toothless finished his. "Come this way" she said as they walked down another path.

They soon walked down it,Toothless following behind. They then entered a room that was burning hot. "It feels as hot as Gobber's forge" Hiccup say

Valka chuckles "Because it is a forge"

In her so called forge, Was mostly everything that Hiccup had at Berk. "So what do you want me to make" she says as she signals to a piece of metal.

Hiccup smiled and said "Let me make it"

Valka astonished asked "You know how"

As Hiccup got the piece of metal and arranged the forge he said "Well, after a while I was big carry for my dad and well he handed me over to Gobber who I've been apprentice to since I was little. That's why I did Toothless' tail"

Quickly Hiccup sharpens some metal and wedges it together. He gets an arrow and placed it in between. Valka goes and sits in a corner next to Toothless to see Hiccup finish his work. "There" he says as he lifts up a shield **(he's starting with the shield from DOB)**

Valka looks at it, seems he really was good at it. "And look" he says as he shoot a hand at a rock bringing it back, hitting him in the face.

Valka stands up and sees where it hit "Are you okay" she asks

Hiccup stops for a minute forgetting about his pain. She just asked if he was okay. She was worried about him. "Yeah, I'm fine" he says as he rubs his head

"Let me see" she says as she moves his head. In it's place was a small bruise. "So it doesn't hurt" she asks

"No, not any more. But I guess I should work on my shooting" he says

"Okay, then. But you still need something else to where, this won't protect you" she says as she signals to his clothes

Hiccup stops for a moment and then asks "Do you have any leather"

"Yeah, it's right there" she says while pointing to a shelf at the bottom of the cabinet.

"Thanks" he says as he gets it and starts working on it.

Valka goes to her same position she was before, in which she starts to wonder. How smart her son had grown up to be. How smart he was to follow her steps without even knowing her. How he was so good at some many things, and she never witnesses how. How he could grow up without a mother. How he became the person who he is now

After about half an hour, Valka had gone in and out checking on Hiccup every few minutes. Then Hiccup said "Done"

He then put his new suit on. **(Ok for his suit, if you have seen the cover of the HTTYD 2 art book, it's like that only with a full leg design, but short sleeves)**

"Hiccup this is amazing" says Valka as she sees him dressed up.

"Thanks" he responds. Someone finally took a notice in his work. Someone finally appreciated him.

"We should get going. I'll go get Cloudjumper, meet in the west cave. Okay" she says as she starts to walk away

"Okay" he responds as he gets on Toothless "Let's go bud"

**Berk (Afternoon)**

Gobber was looking through Hiccup's stuff in the forge. He lifted up a stack of papers, but they accidently fell. "Great, let me just" he said as he picked up a paper

"What's this" he asked as he picked it up

For what he knew, Hiccup mostly showed him his projects to make sure of the calculations, but had never seen this. He looked at it more closely, it looked like a triangle. Once he looked more closely he read 'Tail #2'

"Tail, why would he need a tail" he says as he picks up another

This one was a full picture of a dragon. Under it said _'Nightfury Tail Design'._

"Could he. Did he." He looked through other paper and either found saddle or tail or suit. Did he ride a dragon. He looked at the last notebook on the shelf to find a drawings of the dragon, a nightfury. He then hears s knock on the door "Gobber, you in there. I need help with my axe" he hears Astrid say through the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here" he says as he opens the door "I'll sharpen your axe, but go get Stoick would ya"

"Why is it something about Hiccup" she says handing him her axe

"Just go get Stoick"

"Okay, fine" she says as she leaves to find him.

Gobber is left sharpening her axe while thinking, how could Hiccup betray the village like that. Take sides with the dragons.

In a matter of minutes, Astrid returns with the chief. "What is it Gobber" he says

"Here" Gobber says putting the axe aside and handing Stoick a pile of papers "You're going to want to look through those, it might give you an idea of where he is."

"Okay, thanks" he says walking out of the forge with paper in hand

"Here you go Astrid all done" Gobber says handing her her axe

"What was all that" asked Astrid as she held her axe "Where do you think Hiccup is"

"You're better off not knowing, now go one Astrid. I've got work to do" Gobber says trying to get off of the subject

"Fine then" she says walking out.

**Sanctuary **

Valka and Hiccup had been flying for a while. "I could've sworn I saw one here" says Valka as she looks through the distance "Do you see anything"

"No" Hiccup responds looking down, only at the ice layer covering the ocean.

As Hiccup concentrated more on where the ships were he saw something in the corner of his eyes. "Bud, did you see that" he whispers to Toothless nods.

"Mom, I think Their over there look" he says silently to his mother whilepointign at them

"Good eye,Hiccup. let's go."

They fly over the ship. "Hiccup while I get the dragons, you try to distract them okay."

"yeah"

Valka jumps off of Cloudjumper landing on the ship. "He found us."

"Eret, what are we going to do"

"This ends now, come on" Eret says as he prepares to hit her, until he feels a last pastright beside his hand "What the"

While Eret was distracted with the blast, Valka unlocked the cages. Letting the dragons out she called for Cloudjumper. Leaving Eret and the trappers, dragonless.

"Mom, that was" Hiccup said astonished "How you just snap and snap and you were out. That's pretty cool"

"Well, Hiccup. Seems like we do make a good team. Glad you liked your training. "

"Yeah, right bud"

Toothless nodded. "We should be getting back to guide the dragons to the sanctuary and then we can go flying on our own, got it."

"Yeah, let's go"

**Hehheeh, I'm here. So next update, it's either tomorrow or next week, because I'm going be busy with my birthday (12). So review, fave, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU**

**[ Final Exhortations ] Rejoice in the Lord always. I will say it again: Rejoice!**

**Philippians 4:4 NIV**


	5. Taking After The Stars

**So I'm pretty confused because of the comments some say more details, some say less so I'll do it like I can. Hehhe. So yeah as for the rest of the comments thx.**

Stoick walked to his house. He opened the door to reveal it silent and dark. Normally Hiccup would open a window or lite the fire, but he wasn't here.

Blindly, Stoick put Hiccup's papers on the table. He then walked to the middle and lite the fire. "Now what does this have to do with Hiccup" he says as he walks back to the table and gets the first sheet.

_'Bola Launcher #1' _the first one read. What does have to with his disappearance, thought Stoick.

He got another and it read _'Dragon Cutter #7'. _Still nothing helpful, he kept thinking.

He kept looking through the papers. _'Beheader #15' 'Bola Launcher #7' 'Sheep Keeper #9' 'Fire Starter #10' 'Fire Sword #36' 'Shooter #5' 'Axe Shapener #17' 'Axe Holder #2' 'Axe Loosened #1' 'Axe Chopper #4' _

Stoick was getting frustrated, nothing of this was helping. 'Why would Gobber, give me this. This isn't helpful at all." He said putting the papers into a corner

He got away from the table and walked up to his room. On the way the he felt something under his shoe. "What the..." He said as he picked it up

He held the paper correctly and it said _'Nightfury Tail #7 Maneuvers"._

The paper was divided into seven sections, labeled one through we've. Each having a different position of a weird tail. Stoick still did not get how this was useful. Why would Hiccup need a Nightfury Tail. He then turned the paper around to see a drawing that labeled _'Toothless, the nightfury'_

**"HICCUP LEFT ON A DRAGON" **he screamed as he crumpled the paper and through on the ground. His son had chosen the enemy. His son had betrayed him. His people. He had betrayed all that he has ever known. And that he would never forgive. Or would he?

Rumor soon spreaded through the village that Hiccup had befriended a nightfury and left. But they were all modified, sometimes saying he was eaten, or beheaded, or just taken as one of their own.

Astrid was waking down the main village center when she heard. "So that's why Gobber called Stoick" she whispered to herself.

She was walking to Gobber's to get more details on the subject knowing he was the one whO told Stocik. "So" she said as she sat in a seat at corner of the forge "How did you find out"

Gobber shook from the shock of her being there "Astrid, you startled me and I don't want to talk about it"

"He's been gone for three days I highly doubt he'll ever return" she says as she walks away "I hope so"

**In Valka and Hiccup's Sanctuary **

Things had gone peaceful for the past two days. None of Drago's Ships had appeared, so they enjoyed mother-son bonding time. To both of them this was knew.

Hiccup knew it was new to Valka, but Valka did not know it was knew to Hiccup. Hiccup had still not opens up to tall about Berk, and Valka respected that. Valka has talked a little about Berk, before she left but their conversations were soon moved to dragons.

It was afternoon in the cave and the sun was almost setting , "I want to show you something" Valka said as she went to Hiccup

Hiccup had been moding his suit that day, adding extra layers of leather here and there. "What is it mom" he said

"This way" she said signaling on the top of the cave "Bring Toothless with you"

"Come on, bud" he said signaling Toothless

They walked over the cave, as the sun started to set. Hiccup started to wonder where they were going. "Here, look up there" she said pointing to the sky.

As Hiccup looked up millions if stars lit the sky. Sure he had seen son at Berk, but not this many. "Wow" he said

"You want to look at them closer" she asked looking ay Cloudjumper

"Sure" he said mounting Toothless

They both flew up into the sky. The night so beautiful. "This is just. Why didn't I see this before, like last night"

"This is when all stars are visible to Earth, all of them. It only happens once a year. I call it **Valhallarama**"

"Wow"

They spent a whiling flying through the clouds. Telling tall tales of dragons throughout and talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. They stated up all night looking at the **Valhallarama**.

The next morning, Valka was looking out at the ocean. When she spotted not one but seventeen boats. They seemed about a few hours away from the sanctuary. She had taken about six at a time but seventeen, how could she. She quickly ran down from her cliff to Hiccup, to tell him the news.

**So yeah there it is. Mostly Sanctuary, is basis on Hiccup/Valka moments(mother/son). While Berk, will mostly be Stoick, Gobber, and the rest of the teens dealing with Hiccup's disappearance GID BLESS YOU.**

**[ Two Kinds of Wisdom ] Who is wise and understanding among you? Let them show it by their good life, by deeds done in the humility that comes from wisdom.**

**James 3:13 NIV**


	6. Taking After Trapping

**I'm back!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Valka ran from her sight spot to where Hiccup's 'room' was. She spotted him about to leave on Toothless. "Hiccup" she screamed

Hiccup altered turned around to his mother "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hiccup...ships...Drago..."

"How many"

"Seventeen, I need you to help me. But we have to be careful, they are about an hour from here"

"Okay, we'll do this. Together" Hiccup got off of Toothless and got his shield from the rock behind. His mother flew up into the clouds, looking for the Bewilderbeast. He Toothless went into the clouds, looked for Valka who was a few feet in front

"So what should are we going to do?" Hiccup asked as he approached her

"The Bewilderbeast must be following behind us shortly, along with other dragons. They should take care of most of the smallest ships, but we will have to deal with the big ones."

Hiccup shivered for a second, this was his first actual war. Well participating in one, and not just running away from your father. He seemed confused and worried at the same time, not really knowing what he expected. "Ready?" his mother said as they saw the boats in the distance.

"Ready" he responded

"Stay Close Hiccup" his mother warned.

Hiccup nodded and they made their way through the ships. She had been right about the fleet of seventeen ships aligned with the horizon. The Bewilderbeast came behind them and spat out ice, making spikes appear through boats and men screaming. "Woah" Hiccup commented astonished.

"Come on Hiccup" his mother said

"Let's see what you can do bud" he said as Toothless shot at one of the boats "Yeah baby"

He saw nets coming this way, but Toothless evaded them all. His mother, upfront doing the same. "You okay Hiccup"

"Yes"

They kept flying and Toothless exploded another. His mother had gone to another ship as Hiccup and Toothless shot one down. Nets flying from everywhere. The amount multiplying by the second. One of the boats with men wearing fur coats could be seen maneuvering those machines. As Hiccup saw them, it reminded him as when he caught Toothless. He could hear faint screams of the people being iced by the Bewilderbeast and his mother giving commands. She then saw her mother jump off of Cloudjumper and on to a ship. He approached the ship but kept his distance only to listen. "Drago you have no ships left, leave now so I'll least have mercy on you"

"Leave?" he heard a coarse voice say with a chuckle "I've seen you with a boy riding a nightfury. Who is that?"

"None of your business, now get out of my ocean"

"Is that your sidekick or is it your son, who I've heard you haven't seen in years. Along with the husband you left"

"How does he know" whispered Hiccup into the air

Hiccup no longer paying attention, but seeing into his thoughts as how Drago knew about him continued. The conversation on the other hand went on "Drago, just let this end spread. You know you will never be able to defeat me with the Alpha."

"But I might just break your defenses. **NOW**" Drago screamed.

At the end of the ship was a shooter, who shot straightly to Hiccup and Toothless. The net was the last thing Hiccup saw before being submerged into the icy cold water.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Astrid was throwing her axe in the usual tree she tortured. For some reason the leaving of Hiccup, has made her seem less mean than usual, as if a weight had been lifted. She wasn't sure why her throwing hadn't been as perfect as always, why she had been forgetting some things, as to why she still wondered how she hadn't noticed Hiccup was training a dragon. She threw her axe at the tree, but it didn't hit the tree. It went into the bushes beside it. "Ahhh, why is everything going wrong" she says walking to the bushes

"Where are you"

She moves some twigs around so she can see if it's there. As she's looking for it she sees a tree, nothing different, it's just that it's bent. The tree leads, to a dent down the way. Forgetting about her axe she walks to where the dent. It seemed pretty big, like a huge worm. "Huh" she then saw her axe a few feet away "There you are"

She walks to it and picks it up, seeing the surrounding area. She hadn't been in a while to this side of the forest. She looked around and saw a hole, more like a cove. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before. While walking to the cove she saw an entrance on the left side. She ducked under the rocks, but was stopped by a shield. "How did this get here" she says as she kicks it off.

As the shield tumbles throw the floor, it stops a few feet away. She walks to it and picks it up. "I've seen this before" she looks at it more closely "Hiccup"

She looked around and saw the cove, there were some burning marks at one end. Walling through the cove she saw a drawing next to a rock. It looked much like a dragon, and the drawing much like Hiccup's designs.

She that around the drawings were some squiggly lines, who to her knowledge, looked like nothing. She walked backwards, realizing what she had just found. She kept walking until her feet felt wet. She looked down seeing her feet in the lake, jumping out. She turned to see the lake and saw a dagger down below. It wasn't very far in so she went to get it.

She took it out and saw an engraving on the side

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

In Astrid's mind were going multiple thoughts as to why Hiccup would have thrown this into the water. She kneeled against the pond as she saw a duck jump in. She kept looking in and saw bucket, a very big bucket. As the one that used for fish, when they were storing for winter. _Had he feed the dragon _she thought.

She stood back up, looking at the cove completely again. It clearly seemed that he _had _been there. As she started to connect all the pieces there was one thing she couldn't grasp. How Hiccup had been able to train a dragon?

**So so so sorry for the delay. I'm going to start posting more frequently. So hopefully I have some up in the next couple of days. It's just a lot of homework and reading. **

**Tumblr-Changeforgood1200**

**I accept prompts, and questions. **

**Question-What would happen if Hiccup was bionic?**

**Just funny question to make you think about. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**I1 Chronicles 29:28 - And he died in a good old age, full of days, riches, and honour: and Solomon his son reigned in his stead.**


	7. Taking After The Warmth

**I know, I know. Update, here it is. Sorry for these really wierd updates, but most of mine are at night or early morning. Due to the point of school, homework, life. So just saying that I update when I get the time, and also because of my other stories. Thank you for your understanding**

**O0o0o0o**

Cold. Freezing cold. Heavy. Warm. Hot. Burning. Hiccup felt all these things at once, as he didn't really know where he was. His eyes were shut, for what he knew , or he had just gone blind. A groan escaped his mouth. More heat was put on his head and a "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe. Just take in the warmth."

The voice was very soft and sweet, something very unfamiliar. He didn't clearly remember who's this voice belonged to. It wasn't his father's. Astrid's, he wished. But then he remembered, it was his mother's.

He felt a hot item on his forehead, he flinched when came in contact. "I know it's hot but you need this" the voice continued

He then felt a new warmth against his left hand. As if warm air was being given to it, for he was holding something. He thought of what it could be, giving him such a nice warmth. He then remembered his dragon, Toothless.

He kept connecting the dots as to why he was so cold. He was so cold that he didn't know if he had gone numb or he was just cold. The heavy weight on him still wasn't being explained. His right arm who was under the weight started to touch it. It was soft and emitted warmth, it was a blanket.

Connecting all the dots he realized he was laying down with several blankets, his mom putting something extremely hot on his forehead, and his dragon at his side. But what had caused this?

Then it hit him. The attacks. The dragons. The net. Drago. He had been hit by one of Drago's nets and tumbles to freezing doom, but he was here now.

He tried to to open his eyes, bit they twitched a little. He thought they were to frozen, or his strength was extremely low. He tried again, being able to life a small part of his eyelid. He tried once last time, being able to open his eyes.

He looked up and saw his mom thsi with one hand on his forehead. She looked into his eyes and said "Do you feel any warmer?"

Worriedness was scatters over the women's face, as if it had been for a while. He tried to speak, but words weren't coming out, so he just nodded instead.

Valka's face seemed to calm a little, bit her hand stayed on the item that was being held against Hiccup's forehead. "You scared me there for moment didn't you" she begins to tell "One moment you were on Toothless, the next submerged in water. Thankfully the tidal class always has backup, and they brought you both here just in time. On their way here the Alpha finished with the last boat of Drago's, but he got away. Only that that doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that your alright, okay"

Hiccup smiled a bit, as to what his frozen lips could move. He was feeling colder than before, and then he took a deep breath. As he started to exhale, he started to cough. Hard enough to make him sit up, Valka tapped on his back. Soon the coughing stopped "You okay" she asked

He nodded and dryly he asked "Water?"

"Of course, I've had it heating for a while." She stood up taking the heated object with her

As she walked to the fire, Hiccup turned to Toothless. Who was looking at his rider worried. Slowly Hiccup responded "I'm fine bud, just a little *cough* frozen"

Toothless face immediate changed to a much cheerful look, but he still did not leave his rider. Valka quickly made her way back to her son, with a boiling cup of water in one hand and the heated object on the other. She handed it to him, and he started to slowly drink. Though at any occasion boiled water would be disgusting, at this moment it felt soothing through his body. With a now normal voice Hiccup responded "Thanks mom"

Hiccup put the cup down on the floor and Valla cupped his cheek "For you son anything"

She quickly hugged him and said "I am so glad your awake, it's been about the worse 8 hours of my life. But your okay, you should go back to sleep. You'll get better with some rest."

She slowly led Hiccup back to his laying position, but Hiccup felt something wierd as he did. He felt something rough against his back and butt. "Mom, am I ...naked?" He asked

"Yes" she responded, clearing her throat "You were soaked in freezing water, so all I could do was take off your clothes and put you under the blankets. Your clothes are the chair beside you though"

"Oh, okay. Thanks mom"

"Hiccup, I'm going to do the nightly watch. It's okay if I leave you, with Toothless of course"

"Yeah, it's okay. He should keep me company" he said, patting Toothless

She started to make her way pit the door, and Hiccup saw it was clearly around 10 and midnight. Before she existed she said "Oh and Hiccup, we'll take about those scars on your chest later"

As soon as he left Hiccup looked down seeing about three scars, all were caused by 'accidents' of course. He shrugged and covered his chest with the covers and closed his eyes. He feel into deep sleep, while Toothless wrapped his tail around a side of the bed.

**This was fully Hiccup/Valka maternal fluff. I cried a little, and he's naked. I just had to put that in, because it's true. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Wait for the Lord; be strong and take heart and wait for the Lord.**

**Psalm 27:14 NIV**


	8. Taking After The Book

**Wow, update so soon. Well one thing is that I just got my one hundredth follower of this story i-tried-but-the-fandom-won. Just like to thank you, I never thought this story would be so popular so quick. Heheh, but it is so here we go.**

**Oioioioioioioii**

As much as Astrid tried she still couldn't figure out why she was so interested as how Hiccup tribes a dragon. She never had really acknowledge Hiccup's presence much while he was here, but now that he's gone. She thinks of him more. As to how he could have evaded the crisis that was going on at Berk. As to the past five days things have been going worse in Berk. Raids have been increasing. More Vikings have been killed. And most importantly the village was left without an heir.

With no heir the village wouldn't know what to do if their chief was taken away. If he did, by any matter die, who would take his place, Snotlout. Oh please he couldn't even lead if it was for his life, he was way to self conceded. She walked down to the forge nedding her axe to sharpen, after a practice earlier that day. "Gobber?" she asked as she entered the forge "You in here?"

No response. She slowly walked in and looked around. Everything seemed normal, other than no scrawny boy in the back doing something. She walked to the door that led to Hiccup's small room. She looked around once more to see that no one was around and she opened the door. Inside was a small table, and a couple of papers around. She had seen Gobber take most of the things, but some things remains untouched.

She looked through the cabinets at one end until her foot hit something. Down below was a box. She kneeled down and opened it. In it were several papers with calculations, until she found a book.

She flipped through the pages until she saw _How To Train Your Dragon_

_After a while of knowing each other, try to be kind and gentle like this._

Under was a picture of Hiccup doing his signature pose, with Toothless

_Try to earn your dragons loyalty by showing him/her that you care_

_Ex-Dragon Nip, or nice back rub. As in my case a new tail_

And that was the end. Astrid reread the small lines over and over again. She found no point in this at all. How did Hiccup manage to do all this? Did it even work?

She the heard a noise outside "_I'm a Viking through and through"_

Gobber was outside singing while sharpening a man's axe. "Here you go, Borg" he said passing it to the man.

"Thanks Gobber"

He finished sharpening it, when he remembers of the papers he had left on Hiccup's desk. He had to burn them, as to the orders of the chief.

He opened the door and saw no one inside. Just the papers laying there he picked them up. Before walking out his foot hit a box. He also picked up the box and walked out

As he closed the door, Astrid breathed again. She left go of her axe, which she had slammed to the roof to be able to stick on. She landed on the floor and slowly opened the door. She saw that Gobber had once again left, leaving her a chance to escape. With her axe in one hand the book in the other she ran to her house.

**Oioiojioioioi**

**Sanctuary **

Hiccup woke up to the shun shining at his face. He still felt slightly cold, but he could feel his body more. He took off his covers and stood up. Only to remember that he was naked. He quickly got the clothes from the chair beside and changed. Toothless who had been looking at him the whole time, groaned and went back to sleep. "Good morning to you to bud" he said rubbing his head

He was still a little cold even with his clothes so he got a blanket and wrapped it around him. He walked out of the room and stood on the cliff outside. He sat down and saw the cave wake up. Not that it had slept much anyway. His mother had told him that their were nocturnal dragons that slept during the day, so the sanctuary was always awake. He turned to see that Toothless ha snow joined him "Somebody decided he was lonely wasn't he" Hiccup teased

"Yes you were. Who was the dragon that wanted his buddy, that was you. " he kept playing with him until he noticed that he didn't have his fin, well the fake one anyway.

"His fin was taken with the net, son" he hears his mother say as she comes close to the cliff "Seems like you'll have to make a new one"

"Yeah" Hiccup whispers

Toothless who was still playing with Hiccup stopped and looked worried at him. "No, it's okay bud. Just that it's going to be pretty hard to remake it. It took me about three weeks to perfect it"

"Oh, son" Valka said sitting next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder's "It'll be alright. But as for right now, you have to eat. You haven't eaten in like two days."

She stands up signaling the 'kitchen' to Hiccup. "True" he we up and walked their with Toothless.

After they ate, Hiccup had gone to the forge to at least start with tail. He had almost gone to making the fin part when his mother came in "Hiccup, can I tale to you for a sec"

"Yeah, mom" he says not taking his vision from the fin

"Remember yesterday, that I told you something about your scars"

"Slightly"

"That's why I'm here. Hiccup how did you get such big scars."

"They were accidents mom, from a while ago. Nothing to serious" he continues to sow the tail

"But Hiccup it's huge an accident couldn't just cause this. A person must have done it on purpose"

Hiccup sounding more stern said "Even if someone did cause it. Their not here right now. So theirs nothing I can do about it"

"So someone did cause it, who?"

"Who?"

"Yes, who caused you such scars on your chest. Who did this to you?"

"Well, one of an accident with a sword. And the others were caused by _Sbjdhdubx._"

"Who? "

"SNOTLOUT, okay I know he's suppose to be my cousin but ever since I was little he used to treat me bad. Along with the twins, and they would..." Hiccup began to let all his emotions out.

He had never done this with anyone, as he ha no one to speak to. No one ever had noticed him. But now, now he had a mother who was with him. And he wasn't afraid of her because she knows how it's like to be that way. She knew that it must have been hard without her. She knew that something bad had happened to Hiccup. It was her maternal instincts. "It's okay" she says hugging him "Just let it all out. No one can hurt you now. Your okay here. Shhhhh"

Hiccup continued to cry for a while, until he called himself down. He then told his mother, how he had been treated as a kid. He told her all about Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid. But the only thing he never spoke of was how Stoick treated him.

**Wow, that just came out of me. Bam, bam, bam. GOD BLESS YOU.**

n kRa

Obadiah 1:3New International Version (NIV)

3

The pride of your heart has deceived you,

you who live in the clefts of the rocks[a]

and make your home on the heights,

you who say to yourself,

'Who can bring me down to the ground?'


	9. Taking After The Truth

**Help, my peeps. So I just finished a I had since the beginning of September. So more time for this story. Yaya. This is my most popular story, thx guys. Hehe, here we go.**

**Ooooooo**

**Berk **

Two weeks ago, she took the book. Two weeks ago, she learned the truth. Two weeks ago, she started to wonder if it was possible. Two weeks ago, she realized who Hiccup really was.

He's not only the dragon trainer-traitor that everyone thinks. As she looked the small pages of the notebook, few had notes and sketches. She wondered at night after night what most of these meant. What they actually try to say.

"But why," she said looking at those two lines , "Why would you think that this was possible?"

She put the book under her pillow once more. "I mean no one has had that thought for the last three hundred years, why would you?"

She got her axe, and ran downstairs. Walking through the village, she saw Snotlout approach her. "Hey beautiful."

"Snotlout get out of my way" she said as she pushed him.

"Hey that's not a way to talk to your future chief, or is it."

She seriously wanted to punch Snotlout in the face so bad, that he wouldn't wake up. To take the title just like that. Stoick isn't even dead, Hiccup could come back and clear all this up. But for Snotlout to be chief, oh please. "Well, your not chief yet. So I can do whatever I want."

She kept walking down the road into the woods. She no longer trained her old usual spot, now she trained in the cove. Hoping to find more clues. She started to throw her axe at one of the walls, and it stuck. She walked to it and tried to pull it out. Nothing. "Come on out you dang, axe."

She tried pulling until she heard a dragon "What?" she said putting her back to the cove.

"Don't let it get away," she heard.

"Launch!"

She heard something _thump_ next to her. She hadn't noticed that she opened her eyes, but she opened them. To see a Deadly Nadder walking to her. Blue and green were the colors on it. It's tail were up with the scales pointing to her, as if it was ready to kill. Her eyes looked determined, Astrid thought for the worse. She was about to close her eyes, when she thought once more. _No, this isn't how it's supposed to go._ "Astrid hold on," she heard Stoick say as he entered the cove.

He was about to throw an axe, when Astrid made a go for her plan and screamed "**STOP**!"

She lifted her hand towards the dragon nostrils. "I know you don't want to do this," Astrid started.

"Astrid, no," Stocik said as he started to reach her.

"You are only protecting your own, but I know together-" Astrid was about to finish, when she heard an axe almost hit the dragons foot.

The dragons eyes immediately spotted and grabbed Astrid with the claws. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Astrid screamed "What are you doing?"

"**Astrid!"** She heard Stocik's and Gobber's faint screams.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That's seems good, right bud" Hiccup said as they took off once more after two months of ground "Want to make this even more fun"

Hiccup grinned to Toothless, who he did the same. Toothless started to go extremely fast."Wooohohohoho" Hiccup hollered through the air.

They went through the clouds, trying to recuperate every second they had missed from the last two weeks. They both kept precaution, being alert for ships. They soon realized they had gone way off from w ice cave, but not close enough to Berk. Soon the day grew into darkness and things started to go wrong.

**1234567**

"Hiccup" Valka called out from Cloudjumper. She had been flying for what felt like forever looking for her son. It hadn't been more than two weeks since they and meet, but her motherly instincts had already kicked in. Especially after the Drago incident. "Where could he be?" She questioned "Come on Cloudjumper, we have to keep looking."

It's not that she had never had these motherly instincts before. Because she had, alot, thinking what her son might be up to during those long days. She soon realised that was she had thought was far off from reality. Right now thoughts of Hiccup getting captured were going through her head, and much worse of him being executed. Her train of the thought was stopped as Cloudjumper started to turn. "You found them." stated Valka

She looked out straight to see a nightfury, with a rider. Her son was alright, but terror trembled through her. What she saw were multiple dragons around them.

They were of all sorts and kinds, and most of them were carrying prey. She wasn't completely sure why they were doing this, but one thing she knew for sure.

Those eyes. The eyes that were slits. Only were created when a queen or alpha was at control. They were going to their leader with prey, but why was Toothless? "Cloudjumper with have to get closer"

Cloudjumper didn't move, he just kept straight. "Cloudjumper" she asked again

Nothing. In her thoughts there seemed nothing she could do. "HICCUP" she screamed out.

She saw the person on the Nightfury turn. "MOM?!" he responded "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW. TOOTHLESS JUST SORT OF GOT HERE."

"WELL, THE QUEEN MUST BE LOOKING FOR CLOUDJUMPER TOO BECUASE THEY HAVEN'T LET THEIR MINDS GO"

"WHAT"

"WHAT'S TAKING THEM IS A QUEEN. LIKE THE ALPHA BACK IN THE ICE CAVE."

"OH, WELL. AHHHAHHA" she saw Toothless go into the darkness below, and enter a little hole on the side of a huge mountain.

Cloudjumper than directions himself to higher hole in the mountain. Cloudjumper landed on a side cliff and she saw below, red dust. "What is this?" She asked

**Okay, so we have got to a turn point in my story. Let's get on with this. Trying to update every week, hopefully. Yayay. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**For, "All people are like grass, and all their glory is like the flowers of the field; the grass withers and the flowers fall, but the word of the Lord endures forever." And this is the word that was preached to you.**

**1 Peter 1:24-25 NIV**


	10. Taken After Battle

**More writing finally**

Astrid looked down and looked up again. She had decided for the thrid time that day that she had to look forward. Looking down was too risky. She hadn't been sure as to where the dragon was taking her, or if she could change the position she was in. Being held in the claws of a dragon for a long period of time was not very helpful. Just as Hiccup's notes had been. "Come on just tell me where we're going?" She asked the nadder.

The nadder looked down at her but didn't respond, why would dragons talk. She looked at the distance and saw several ships. This could be her chance she could get out of here. She could go back to Berk. At that second she was just over the ships. "HELP, THIS DRAGON HAS HELD ME CAPTIVE, HELP" she screamed

She looked down and saw several nets directioned her way. "Woah, Woah"

She was soon trapped in one with the dragon and was being shot down. She felt her body hit the ground along a huge dragon. "Well look what we've got here. Seems like Drago will be very glad to see that not only he gets a new dragon but a nice little girl to help" said the man

With the help of his other shipmates they cut the nets releasing the dragon and girl. They soon tranquilized the dragon and the girl was held by the arms. "So, what brings you here" the man asked

"A dragon caught me. I am so glad you caught it done, I..." She was stopped ad the man place this finger on her lips

"Shush, girl. You now work for Drago, so you can be protected from those beasts. Will you do as I say?" He ordered

"But I just want to go back to my village. All I want is to be taken back."

"And what village _do you _come from?"

"Why should I tell you, I don't even know who you are."

"Where are my manners, I am Eret Son of Eret. Finest Dragon Trapper around for my age. And yours..."

"Astrid, of the isle of Berk"

"Hu, Berk. Haven't heard of that place in years. So hows it been?"

"Terrible"

"Good, good. So what's your decision."

"On what?"

"On staying with us."

"On being part of your army?"

"Yes, do I have to repeat that to you."

"No"

"No what"

"No, I follow your orders."

"Well then seems like you'll have to" they started to shoot darts at her, but they missed.

Astrid who had closed her eyes hadn't noticed that the dragon had saved her. She gasped at the sight of the dragon once she opened her eyes. "She's hard to kill, just keep her in one of the cells. Take the dragon too."

The man got her arms, but Astrid kicked. It was no use both men were three times stronger each.

Under the deck she went and thrown into a cell, and a door clanked as they left. She ran to the bars and screamed "I'M GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE ONE DAY. I WILL."

**Random words to make a scene change**

"Mom?" Hiccup asked as he was taken into the cave. In it he saw a red mist and a huge hole. Dragons passed by and threw food into it. "What the... Is that where all the food goes?" He asked "Toothless we should get out of here."

Toothless didn't budge for a moment, and then his pupils widened. He looked up at Hiccup, but not happily but determined. "Toothless what are you doing. What is that?" He said as Toothless neared the tip of the cliff they were standing on.

A gronkle passed by the red mists and dropped a small have eaten fish. Before Toothless and Hiccup's eyes a huge dragon emerged from the mists and ate the dragon. The dragon roared in a quick notion making all the dragons exit. Hiccup unknowing of what Toothless was doing staying in the cave heard a quiet "Hiccup"

"MOM" he screamed

"Hiccup, what so Toothless doing." He heard a near shout say.

Before he could respond, Toothless jumped into the red mist. "TOOTHLESSSSSSS" he screamed.

He saw red haziness as they went down, until he saw a purple line go around the darkness. "Toothless what are you doing?"

Toothless went faster, until he reached a wall. "Where are we?"

He sit a plasma blast creating a small hole. He repeated until it was big enough. Before Hiccup could say a thing dragons came flying out behind them. "Okay. Toothless what are you planning." He said in a worried tone.

Toothless flew out and went up into the clouds. Down below Hiccup could hear rocks tumbling down. Toothless came back down in front of the huge dragon. "Woah, that thing is even bigger out here. "

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who seemed extremely angry. Through these two weeks he had discovered what Toothless mostly meant. "You want to finish him, don't you. Let's do this."

He grabbed hold of the top of the seat, an hunched over. Toothless flew up, being followed by the dragon. "That thing fly?"

Toothless did a barrel roll and got submerged into the dark night. "Toothless what are we going to do? How can we beat it?".

While thinking of an idea, he looked behind seeing the dragon. With his mouth ready to fire. "TOOTHLESS"

Toothless submerged into the cloud below evading the fire. He took several tight turns, until he reached the mountain again. _What can stop a dragon that big? It too dark for me to see it completely, it could be even bigger? What can destroy a dragon? It can't be burned. Fighting it is not a choice. It can't be burned. Wait, there fire proof on The outside. But not on the inside. Ohohohh. "_Toothless, we have to get the thing to follow us I got an idea."

Toothless went back to where the dragon was located. "We have to fire it from the inside."

**Random words**

_Hiccup, Son where are you._ Valka looked around as Cloudjumper flew up in the cave. Valka looked down and saw the entering of the moonlight. "What? Cloudjumper, Let's get down there."

They reached where the moonlight came from to see a huge dragon. "This must be the queen and she doesn't look very happy. HICCUP"

Cloudjumper reached a cliff over the mountain, in which Valka could be able to spot. "Could he have gone back? I highly doubt he'll leave without me. How am I even going to spot him through all of this. He's on a nightfury and it's pitch black. HICCUP"

She then heard a piercing sound of shooting. "Toothless. What in the world are they doing?"

Cloudjumper took off after them, but stopped as he noticed the queen fly into the air. "Oh no"

He swooped down into the ground, and stayed there. "Hiccup"

She saw as the dragon shot, and something came out of it but stayed flying. "There okay"

The queen came back to them and they seemed as if they were going to hit the ground. Until the last minute Toothless turned and shot into the queens mouth. Flames came grew there, making her wings disintegrate. Toothless could be seen evading the fire soaring up through it's body. "**HICCUP" **Valka screamed in terror.

She saw Toothless get hit with the queen's tail. Two bodies falling into the flames. A large black one following a small one. Cloudjumper flew to the flames, but couldn't see a thing. They stayed up there for a while as the sky cleared. They both looked down and saw a small black body along the dead body of the queen. "There" Valka pointed

Cloudjumper flew down next to the body. Valka rapidly got off running to Toothless. Thoughts were going through her mind, thinking of what could of happened to her baby. She kneeled next to Toothless, looking at his saddle which was empty. Tears forming in her eyes she directioned her eyes to Toothless. "Toothless" she said "What happened? Where is he?"

As she saw Toothless eyes slightly open, she looked into his. She saw that he wasn't worried or sad, but completely calm. He then closed his eyes once more and opened his wings. Valka looked inside to see her son rolling out. "Hiccup" she gasped as she got him into her arms.

She put her ear against hsi chest, being able to hear a slight beat of his heart. "He's alive. Toothless thank you." She said as she petted Toothless' head.

She looked closer at Hiccup seeing that he was bleeding. She gasped at the sight of her son's leg twisted in an uncertain manner.

**Guess who's still alive, and trying to stay that way. I have finally updates since my head has begun to cooperate with the rest of my body. I've been terribly sick and I still am, but my head starts to cooperate now. Yaya. So next update, this will be important, will be five years in the future. There will be a small introductory paragraph about the life of Berk, Astrid, and Hiccup. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Let the message of Christ dwell among you richly as you teach and admonish one another with all wisdom through psalms, hymns, and songs from the Spirit, singing to God with gratitude in your hearts.**

**Colossians 3:16 NIV**


	11. Taking After Five Years

**Hey I'm back.**

"Spitelout, I'm am totally fine leading this village as I have for the past thirty years" Stoick grunted as he stammered his fist against the table.

"All I'm saying is that your getting old brother, with your son (most presumably dead). I say our best choice is my son."

"Your son, Spitelout do you know what he did yesterday?!"

"What?"

"He destroyed half of Silent Sven's fence and let the sheep escape."

"It must've been an accident."

"Really, after he destroyed he yelled 'THAT'S FOR TELLING YOUR SON THAT HE CAN FLIRT WITH RUFFNUT.' We spent the whole day chasing his cattle and three of them were lost."

"Oh" he slowly responded

"And there is no use, it's been five years since the last dragon raid. And times have been better. I am completely capable of continuing to being cheif"

With those words Stoick left the Great Hall, where no one but him and his brother were having this conversation. It hadn't been more than a month ago that Spitelout had reappeared this option. Stoick was fully aware of the option, knowing that that was the best choice, but for some reason hadn't accepted it to this day.

**O1o1917493**

"So princess when you want to go dancing sometime, I hear The Great Hall's open until midnight. Then later we could go-" Snotlout was shut from his small date proposition by a rock in the face.

"You know Snotlout, someday I'm going to throw an axe if you don't shut yourself" Ruffnut grunted as she walked with her brother

"You know she will, and it's not as fun as it sounds." Tuffnut commented

"But you're my princess baby, and when I'm cheif you'll get whatever you want."

"What do you think they'll make you cheif?"

"My father already said it's already decided. I Mena who else could be chief since useless' been gone."

"Please, I even know that Stoick's not going to choose you." Tuffnut continued

"Hey guys" they heard Fishlegs say as he ran to them.

"What do you want Fish?" Asked an annoyed Snotlout

"They found something along the shore, I think it belonged to someone because Ms. Hofferson keeps on crying."

"Oh is it a dead body!" Asked Ruffnut

"Is it our Uncle Larves dead body?" Asked Tuffnut

"Larves is dead" gulped Fishlefs

"Who said that?"

"Come on let's just go. The future chief has to check what his people are crying for." Snotlout announced as he began to walk

"Please Snotlout, if anything there is a bigger chance of Hiccup coming back then you ever being Cheif. I mean with your stupidity there is no..." Fishlegs started to say

"Legs if you don't shut you'll be the first one a execute with new axe Gobber's making me"

That made Fishlegs shut his mouth on the rest of the way to pier. As they reached the crowd, Snotlout started pushing people away. "Future chief coming through"

As they reached Stoick who was next to Ms. Hofferson, who was weeping on her husband's shoulder. In her hands wad a small pointy object. As the group approached the scene, Fishlegs immediately recognized the object. "It's Astrid's skirt" he said

Though he vaugley remember the skirt from long ago, those spiky points were not to forget. "Nothing to see here, please go back to your normal jobs." Stoick announced, as the people started to disperse.

The teens stayed there, until Stoick scolded them to leave. Which they did, but still turned around to see Stoick talking quitley to the Hofferson. Sometimes he still remember those nights, those nights he thought of his son as the trader and that there was no one he could trust in. The confusion what he would do to the village next. Just at the moment he saw Astrid being taken away, and he ran to help but it was too late. He remembers walking through the cove and noticing a small dagger on the floor with his son's name engraved in it. Throwing into the pond to be forgotten along with all of his son.

The teens created conclusions as to how it had ended here once more after all these years. The twins ideas mostly revolved around her being eaten by the dragons. Fishlegs suggest the she had been drowned and tries taking of her clothes to swim to surface. While Snotlout didn't care, because he was looking at his own reflection.

Berk had changed in five years becoming now one of the most powerful islands on Arcapeligo. Though the dragon raids had stopped the academy had gone on, creating the top fighters. But all in all the greatest trouble was in the rulers. Many other islands had noticed the missing of the heir of Berk, planning their own ways on taking over of the small island.

0101010101

"You wanna try it again bud" a masked man asked

The Nightfury grunted at the man's comment. "Come on, I fixed the calibration issues. And mom's not here."

He unhooked his cable from the dragon's saddle. "Ready," he said as he slipped to the side "Woahhhhhhhh"

He opened his arms to reveal a pair of leather 'wings' underneath. He flew as up as Toothless shot below. "This is amazing" he screamed, u to he saw a one of the ropes unravel from the wings "Tooooothlesssss"

Toothless flapped his wings as fast as he could, reaching Hiccup just in time to get him and hit the ground.

After a few toples and turns Toothless finally came to a stop and opened his wings, letting Hiccup come out. First out came his arm stretching his leg to change the position.

His real leg had long been gone after the queen incident. Being that he didn't wake up from the fall for several weeks, but did make it through. He had a first edition leg that his mother had made, but finally decided to make one of his own. Especially after he grew and outgrew the peg leg. But after several drafts, his leg was complete with a matching set for Toothless as well.

He stood up, looking at the beach in front of him. "Seems like we found another one, bud"

Toothless stood up waking to his rider as he took out his map. Taking out a pencil and kneeling next to it drawing his surroundings. "So what do you think is out there? People. Dragons. Maybe even a Nightfury. Wouldn't that be something." He sat back up, looking at Toothless "So you want to go check it out."

Toothless jumped up and down remembering the last time they had explored and the big splash of mud he had given Hiccup. "Okay let's go."

He picked up the map and put it back into it's slot, and now starting to walk through the beach. They walked foward seeing the end of beach not the far. All seemed fine until Toothless tripped Hiccup, seeing Nadder scales being thrown to his way. "Woah." Hiccup said as he got up "What was that, must've been a wild nadder."

He looked behind the tree the scales had come from, seeing a nadder curled around something. He dodged a few more scales, taking out his sword and flaming it up.

The sword had been one of his inventions, after finding an injured Monstrous Nightmare. He had o e side coated with nightmare saliva and the other end with Zippleback gas. Which had come up to him after Toothless found a baby zippleback stuck on an island.

The nadder looked closely at the swords, following the it went. Until she realizedo what she started sniffing around and started to direction her tail to him again. "Woah what's wrong" he said as he dodged more spikes.

Toothless made a roar the calmed her down, putting tail back in place and lowering her spikes. "I'm not going to hurt you, you just seen to be a little hurt" he said as he turned to her side and noticed her she was bleeding. He went toward it taking out a wrap and put it around the injured area, until he noticed it wasn't coming from her. As he cleaned up the blood from the dragon, he found a piece of hair tainted with a bit of red. "A person's" he questioned as he stood up and went to the dragon, he looked into her eyes "If there's some under you, they need help. And I can help them."

He wasn't sure if she had seen truth in his eyes, or she didn't know someone was under her. What if this dragon was actually going to eat the person. What would that make him? But I he was ret wouldn't he be dead by now. Through all this Toothless was still 'talking to the dragon'.

The nadder stood up revealing a naked woman with a bleeding arm. "Uhhmmmm, Toothless come over here"

It's not that he hadn't seen naked women before. He learned to knock before opening door ay Dunbruch, he shrugged at the thought. Taking a blanket from his satchel he wrapped around the girl. While wrapping her arm with another blanket.

Through all this covering he seemed to think that he knew this girl from somewhere. Though she was unconscious and her hair was mostly tainted blood red, he seemed to know her. He noticed as to why the nadder had been so protective over her. She seemed to have been beaten or worse. "I have to get her back to the cave. " he said as he got on Toothless

He noticed to the nadder to the sky, which she did. Toothless took off on their way to the cove.

**Hello, so I told you guys this chapter would take a while. This also takes place five years in the future so he is 20. I'm sorry for taking so long you know finals, instagram, tumblr, church. Yeah the usual. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**When he had called together all the people's chief priests and teachers of the law, he asked them where the Messiah was to be born. "In Bethlehem in Judea," they replied, "for this is what the prophet has written: "'But you, Bethlehem, in the land of Judah, are by no means least among the rulers of Judah; for out of you will come a ruler who will shepherd my people Israel.'"**

**Matthew 2:4-6 NIV**


End file.
